Apoptosis or programmed cell death has emerged as a major discipline in biological sciences, and has important implications in human health and disease. Direct involvement of apoptosis in development, cancer, aging, metabolic diseases, autoimmunity, inflammation, neurodegeneration and AIDS is now well established. Despite intense research in many model systems ranging from plants to man, the genes and signal transduction pathways that both activate and repress apoptosis remain biochemically incompletely defined. Basic conceptualization of these regulatory mechanisms and processes will clearly aid in the design of therapeutic modalities which target the components of the apoptotic process in human diseases. This meeting will provide a forum for experts, young scientists and fellows/students of diverse backgrounds to discuss and debate new approaches, data, concepts and controversies on apopotosis. Unlike other meetings that focus on a single topic, e.g., apoptosis and cancer, this meeting will encompass studies on apoptosis in diverse genetic organisms and include topics ranging from embryogenesis to aging; it transcends the entire discipline at the most fundamental levels of investigation; and is unique in covering all aspects of apoptosis from signaling through mediators and genes to cytoskeletal alterations, cell shrinkage, membrane changes and phagocytic recognition of dying cells. Invited speakers differ from those who presented at previous Keystone conferences on apoptosis and include new, emerging contributors to the field of apoptosis. Criteria for speaker selection includes outstanding new research in the area of apoptosis and the ability to clearly present findings to a diverse audience. All plenary speakers will be strongly encouraged to attend the entire conference and we will provide for the first time an opportunity for young scientists to formally meet with invited speakers through the development of "Meet the Speaker Sessions" as well as a workshop on techniques. We believe this meeting will provide an exceptional educational experience for the young attendees of the conference who will become the leaders of the field in years to come.